Ultraviolet (UV) sensors are designed to detect the presence of UV radiation. For example, UV sensors may be utilized to detect the presence of radiation in the spectral range of approximately 10 nm to 400 nm.
UV sensors may be useful in many different product applications. For example, UV sensors may be useful in detecting the presence of a flame in a burner. Detecting the presence of a flame inside a burner can help a user (e.g., technician and/or maintenance personnel) safely operate and/or service the burner. For instance, if no flame is present in the burner, the user may shut the burner down to prevent unburned fuel from accumulating inside of the burner.
UV sensors may be damaged or wear out over time. For example, the fill-gas composition within the UV sensor may change over time. Other examples can include damage to the spacing of electrodes inside the UV sensor, or surface defects on the electrodes. Damage to a UV sensor can lead to dangerous operating conditions for a product application containing a UV sensor. Therefore, it is important to know if a UV sensor has become damaged or failed.